Another Raccoon City Incident?
by Fuu-Gamma
Summary: Albert Wesker released the T-virus into the heavily populated city of Bayous. Experimenting with the T-virus, and of course, hoping to antogonise the reactions of his former comrades. The other reason was to test his underling; "Claire." Agent Tricell


_**Summary: **__Claire is a young, ambitious agent, working for the Umbrella Corporation. Fortunately for her, during her time in Raccoon City, whilst the Infection wrecked havoc, she was bitten and later given the Anti-virus. The brief time that she came into contact with the T-virus, it gave her immunity to the Zombie's bites. _

_Claire often gets into trouble at Umbrella, and causes Albert Wesker to get enraged. She would have to be dealt with in his own form of punishment._

* * *

A young woman awoke from her sleep. She was dazed and confused, her arm's were a pale, ghostly white. She thought to herself, what is going on, where am I? She said to herself, as her slowly awakened eyes examined the room for clues as to where she was. There was nothing. It was but a dark room, no apparent lights, nor was there any signs of human life. Or life itself for that matter.

The young woman emerged from the metal table that she lay upon, her dangling legs touched the cold floor of the room. Her legs were incredibly numb, as if she hadn't used them in so long.

She stumbled across the room until she fell to the floor with a loud thud. Her flowing lack hair covered her face, and parts of her soft, plump breasts. "Where am I?....Last thing I remember, I was at work..." Her softly flowing voice spoke. Apparently the last thing this young woman remembered was working at her office, for the Umbrella Corporation. The young woman was a senior member of staff; working along side the likes of Albert Wesker. "My memory..." She raised her hand to her forehead and let out a small yelp.

Flashback after flashback small details were revealed to her:

_**[Flashback]**_

"So, Agent Tricell. Have you collected the G-Virus for my experimentation?" Albert spoke as he sat on his large comfy, leather chair. His face hidden by the shade of the office room. "No. I was stopped by, Government officer; Leon S. Kennedy. He and I had a small fight, it ended very well... For him, anyway." The woman spoke with a small chuckle followed afterwards. "Do you think this is a joke? Agent." Albert's voice was always serious, but this was different. "No. Albert. And please, call me... Claire."

"... Agent Tricell-"

_**[Flashback]**_

Claire lowered her hand from her forehead, she used both hands to push off from the ground. Slowly, but surely, Claire stumbled to her feet. "Where are my clothes? Bloody scientists!" Claire shouted out, her voice roared throughout the small dark room. And it was at that point, Claire heard a small groan echoing out from the hallway. She, of course, couldn't, nor could she see a door or a handle. "That groan?! Could I really be?! Did they release it into the population of Bayous?!" Claire's mind raced at the thought of the T-Virus being unleashed into the population of Bayous, a heavily populated city, just north of where Raccoon City once stood.

"Not again... Not like Raccoon City!" Claire stumbled around the room, her hands pressing against the walls, and it was only but a few moments of searching the surface of the walls, that she stumbled upon a small, square object. Which seemed to be attached to the wall. Some sort of key code reader, or something like that. "Oh perfect...." Claire thought to herself, and it was at that very moment, she heard that horrid groan, this time closer. "..." It was as if the groan was coming from inside the room itself.

The lights flickered on and off, it was a single light that lit the room, above the metal table which was centred in the centre of the room. As she turned her body around, what she saw horrified her to the point where her mind had flashbacks to her time trying to survive Raccoon City. What she saw was a zombie, pressing it's face against a thick layer of glass, it's face was bloodied and eyes only showed evil.

Blood was smeared across the large window, the zombie put more pressure onto the glass causing it to crack, and therefore causing that crack to expand. "Fuck!" Claire said out loud.

The zombie, again, placed more pressure upon the glass, this time causing it to crack and crumble into a mixture of tiny, and large shard of glass. The zombie stumbled over the thigh high wall. His face crashed forward into the shards of glass, and it took it's time for it to regain balance, and stability. As the zombie then rushed forward, toward Claire, who stood without moving a single muscle. "No, no, no... No, not another Raccoon Incident. It's not real, it's a hoax!" Claire denied what was happening before her very eyes.

The zombie stumbled forward, it's mouth opened wide, teeth black as coal. And it was all over within a few seconds, the zombie had laid it's black teeth into Claire's soft skin, blood seeped out from her open, freshly made teeth wound. Claire snapped out of her blatant state of shock, and instantly brought her hands to the zombie's head and with immense force jerked it's head to the left. Causing the spine to snap. It's body fell to the floor, and Claire stood there, in the middle of the brightly lit room, staring into the large gaping hole in the room. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She slowly, cautiously walked over to the previously before mentioned window, which was shattered, and climbed over it with relative ease. "Oft!" She said with a complaint following suit "I hate zombies..."

Claire examined the room that she had stepped into. It seemed to be a observation room for a test subject; I guess Claire was the subject. "Too bad I won't turn into one of those..." She said as she walked over to the opened door, and peered her head outside, and examining the empty hallways. Several of the Umbrella symbols were plastered across the hallway, only on the floor. "Gotta find me some clothes..."

_**[Over 20 minutes later. And in the lobby area of the Umbrella's Bayous Building.]**_

Claire was dressed, wearing a typical Umbrella soldier's outfit, all black, all armour. As she walked along the lobby area, her boots slammed down on the cold floor, sending echoes through the massive lobby area. "Humph. I guess I got my quirks from injecting myself with the T-Virus... Shame I was turned into a experiment. But, I swear, I will seek my revenge; Albert Wesker." Claire said loaded her Glock 17 and holding the handle with both hands, she approached the two glass doors and pushed them opened. There was a strong sense of death, and the powerful scent of rotting flesh.

"I hate Zombies."

The street was filled with hungry, blood covered zombies. Cars were over-turned, buildings were smeared with blood, window's smashed, bodies being devoured by the undead.

It truly was Hell on Earth.


End file.
